Stealing A Rose
by DixieMame
Summary: ManicAmy. Manic is the greatest theif around...can he steal the one treasure he really wantsthe heart of Amy Rose? [Cancelled]
1. Memory

Stealing a Rose 

Note-I'm working on the other fics, don't worry. Sorry that this chapter is so small.

Another uneasy night in Mobius. Another night of gaining rest after trying to defeat Robotnik's plans to conquer the entire planet. The royal siblings wearily crawled into their makeshift beds in their 'underground' HQ, tired from destroying Swatbot after Swatbot. Sonic dreamed endlessly of a giant mountain of chilidogs, making him drool over his pillow. Sonia dreamed about reuniting with sweet mother, having an easy rest. Manic, unlike the other two, was less 'dreaming' and more 'remembering', for the visions he saw in his sleep were of past memories. He had not grown up with family, like Sonic, or with wealth, like Sonia, but fought for his life in the band of thieves he lived with. He loved his adoptive 'father' dearly, but often he longed for companionship growing up. His wish came true when he was so little, and this night he recalled fond memories of such a blissful time…

_"Look, Manic! They're selling roses in there!" a small hand pointed to a large window._

_"Just like your name." He replied, smiling. "But they're not as pretty."  
She giggled. "You're silly. But look at them…they're really beautiful. Flowers like that get more rare every day…"  
"That's cuz Robotnik's machines are killing plant life."_

_She sighed sadly. "I wish there could be flowers everywhere like that…"  
He looked to his pink companion, then to the store. He slid into the store, grabbed one of the stems, then ran out before the shopkeeper or his friend could notice. He handed the rose to her, smiling brightly._

_"Oh! Manic! Thank you! How did you pay for it?"_

_"Four finger discount."_

_"Maniiiiiic." She tsked, but giggled anyway. "Thanks. You're sweet."_

_"Anything for you, Amy…"_

_"Aw, Manic…"_

_"Manic…"_

_"MAAAAAAAAAANIC!"_

A screech by a voice that was defiantly NOT his friend from so long ago caused Manic's eyes to bolt open and sit up at once. "WHAT WHAT WHAT?!?" he yelped, looking around and expecting danger. Instead he spotted his brother glaring him down, impatiently tapping one of his fast feet.

"You overslept! How are we supposed to kick Bot Butt when you're off in la la land?" He snapped, crossing arms.

Manic rolled his eyes, slipping out of bed. "Sorry." He muttered, heading to the kitchen to eat. Sonic followed, and both sat at a small table. Manic picked at some microwaved waffles, while Sonic swallowed down chilidogs. The blue one noticed green's unusually unhappy disposition.

"Nightmare?" he asked, licking some sauce off his mouth.

"Nah. Just rememberin' stuff." Manic mumbled, letting loose a small sigh. 'How many years has it been?' he thought, moving his fork slowly around the plate. 'Seems so long ago that she had to move away…'

"Glad you two are up!" came the high-squeaked voice of Sonia, strutting in. "We've got urgent news!"  
"We're the Sonic Underground, news is ALWAYS urgent." Said Sonic with a grin.

Sonia rolled her eyes. "Funny. Listen, I've gotten reports that Sleet is leading a convoy of Swatbots to this town called 'Lilinilia.'"

Manic's ears popped up.

"It seems that they haven't been able to pay their taxes, so-"

"Did you say Lilinilia?" Manic interrupted, now fully paying attention.

Sonia blinked. "Yeah. Why?"  
Manic smiled. "That's awesome! My best friend is there! This girl I met growing up! Dude, this is awesome! Awesome!" he repeated, looking happy as a kid in a candy store.

"Well she's in trouble, then!" Sonia snipped. "Because, as I was saying, they haven't been able to pay their taxes. A drought has wrecked their crops, so they can't ship anything in order to make money. No money, no paid taxes. No paid taxes, robotization for the entire town!"  
"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Sonic shouted, standing up. "What are we waiting for? It's spin and win time!"  
Manic was already running to their van. "Amy Rose, here I come!"


	2. Time Warp!

Sleet sighed, sitting in a large chair attached to the floor of the convoy truck. Looking up at the giant screen before him, he rubbed his temples and tried to ask in a patient manner "You want us to wait three days? No offense, your greatness, but we can get there in less than a day, why take our time?"  
The evil dictator on screen grinned wickedly. "It's all about the timing, Sleet. In three days, the time stones will appear in that pathetic little town."  
"The what now?"

"The time stones. Mystical stones that have the power to STOP time. They appear in the town's exact center every ten years. If they are moved outside of the town when they appear, they can stay forever, and be used for whatever purposes I desire. " Robotnik grinned, stroking his mustache in delight. "With them, I shall be unstoppable!"  
Sleet raised an eyebrow. Stones that could stop time? A sly smirk formed on his long mouth. "Why…that sounds brilliant, sir. Three days we'll be there, and get those time stones."  
"See that you do." With a click, his face disappeared.

Sleet showed pointy teeth in a nasty grin. "For myself…with those things, I won't need Robotnik! I can take over the entire planet! DINGO!"

The orange mutt walked into the control room. "What, Sleet?"  
"Tell the convoy to stop. We need to go to the town in three days. And don't ask why. You need to train like you've never trained before-which you probably haven't-in case those meddling hedgehogs show up. Got it?"  
"'Kay Sleet." And out he walked. However, in his incredibly small brain, something else was on his mind. He was hoping the hedgehogs WOULD show up…more importantly, beautiful and elegant Sonia. Smiling, he tossed Sleet's transforming control up and down in his hands. This was the device that made Dingo into any shape Sleet desired. Dingo, however, planned to have a different use for it if Sonia showed up. Walking into a technically advanced room that Sleet used often, he sat down in a chair and popped in one of the videos he had made whenever he had to spy on the hedgehogs. It was a project Sleet knew nothing about. This video was titled 'Sonia and Knuckles.' It was when Sonia and her siblings had to leave Angel Island once again, and Sonia was taking her time to say goodbye to the Guardian. In a lush tropical part of the island, the two were holding hands, and gazing into each other's eyes.

"So…" Knuckles said slowly, blushing.  
"So…." Sonia repeated, blushing just as badly.

"Good luck with freeing Mobuis. If you ever need any help…I'll always be here."  
"I know. And the same goes for you…I will-I mean, the Sonic Underground will always be ready to help you." She blushed harder, almost trying to hide her face in her purple bangs.  
Knuckles smiled.  
"Knuckles…I…I just want to…"  
"OOOOOOOH, SONIA AND KNUCKLES, SITTIN' IN A TREE!" came a bratty male voice. The two jumped, letting go, and spotted the brothers laughing hard nearby under the shade of a tree. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"YOU TWO ARE DEAD MEAT!" Sonia screeched, running at them. Knuckles just planted a hand over his face, embarrassed.  
Dingo pressed a button, rewinding the tape, to stop and pause when Sonia was about to tell Knuckles something before Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dum interrupted her. Dingo grinned, looking at the echidna.  
"Heh heh. Sleet's not the only one who's a genius. Soon Sonia and I will be the ones K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Elsewhere, Sonia sneezed and got a HORRIBLE chill up her spine. She felt ready to be throw up.  
"You okay?" Sonic asked, sitting in the driver's seat of the fan and looking to his sick sister a seat back.  
"I'm fine…just got a bad feeling, that's all." Sonia shuddered.  
"Are we there yet?" demanded an impatient Manic, glaring at his siblings.

"Chill, bro, we'll be there in a Sonic Second." Sonic replied, focusing his attention on the road. "Man, you're really psyched to see this chick, aren't you?"

"Hey, I didn't get to make many friends growing." Grumbled Manic, leaning back into his seat. "She was my best friend. We played together, kept an eye out for each other…"He sighed, closing his eyes, remembering good times. "Sometimes we'd stay out at night and catch fireflies, and then try to see constellations in the sky…"  
Sonia smiled, never really seeing her punk brother act in such a manner. "That's so sweet."  
"Sounds sappy." Sonic laughed.  
Manic shot Sonic a glare. "You know, just because my best friends aren't chilidogs-"  
"We're here!" Sonia interrupted, not wanting a fight to start. The other two looked ahead, and spotted small wooden houses popping up, and thin, weary people walking about. The villagers looked startled to see the van coming up. Sonic slowed the car to a halt, and all three walked out.  
"Man, this place is half dust!" Sonic said, kicking the dirt.  
"I told you, it's because of the drought." Sonia replied sadly, looking at the malnourished people, some of which ran into their houses and slammed into the door, fearing the newcomers. "The people here are getting sick and hungry…we need to find what's causing the water to stop coming here."

Manic gulped, letting the information sick in. "You don't think Amy's sick, do you?" He looked up at the remaining people. None of them resembled the pink friend he had made so long ago. Panicked, he began running into the village.

"Manic, get back here!" yelled Sonia, giving chase. Sonic sighed, watching his two siblings run off.  
Manic looked right to left franticly, hoping against hope that his friend wasn't on her deathbed. Not looking straight ahead, he ran into someone and fell on his butt. "Ow…sorry…"  
"That's okay…guess neither of us were looking…"  
Manic froze, hearing the familiar voice. "Amy, is that-" He looked up.

Sitting-due to the crash-before him was a pink hedgehog. A red headband held in her quills, making them look more like 'hair'. Her body as slimmed in a red dress and small red shoes and cute little gloves. Green eyes glimmered back at him.  
"That…that…thaaaaaaaaa…." He stared, trailing off, having never, in his own eyes, seen such a thing of beauty.  
The girl suddenly gasped. "Manic? Is it really you?" She squeaked, standing up, smiling down at him.  
Manic returned the gasp, standing up. "It is if you're Amy!"  
"Manic, I've missed you so much!" She hugged him at once, throwing arms around his neck.  
Manic felt a sudden blush come onto his face when he felt her body…'squish' into his. At least her chest area. "You've…uh…grown." for lack of a better word.   
Amy giggled, letting go of him. "So have you! You're so tall! I can't believe you're really here!"  
"There you are!" Snapped Sonia, finally catching up and yanked Manic by the left ear. "Don't go running off like that!"  
"OW! SONIA!" Manic yelped, shoving his head out of her fingers.  
Amy blinked. "Sonia?…Oh, my gosh!" she gasped again. "The Sonic Underground is here!"   
Sonia blinked back, then smiled. "If my blue brother wasn't being lazy and got over here, then yes. I'm Sonia. Who're you?"  
"I'm Amy Rose! It's a pleasure to meet you, and to finally see you again, Manic!" She smiled brightly.   
Sonia looked to her brother. "So this is her…"  
Manic slowly nodded, unable to take his eyes off Amy. This was not right. She was his best friend…she wasn't supposed to look…attractive!!!

"We really need your help." Amy began. "Something is terribly wrong with our irrigation system…it normally carries water from the distant lake to our crops, but its never come! It started two weeks ago, and we haven't seen a drop of water since! Robotnik said if we don't pay our tax money in three days, every single one of us will be robotized!"  
"You have nothing to worry about, Amy!" Sonia said proudly. "We'll fix this problem in no time. You can count on the Sonic Underground!"  
Suddenly, a blue flash zoomed over to them, which of course was Sonic. "I'm starving! Where's the-" His eyes took notice of the pink, and split his face into a suave smile. "Sayyyyyy, who's the pretty chicky?"

Amy blushed, and Sonic's foot was stamped on by Manic's.  
"OW! What was that for?"  
"Foot slipped."

"You must be Sonic." Amy smiled again. "The most famous of the trio."  
"Beauty and brains...what this town lost in money it certainly made up for in girl potential." Sonic replied, grinning from ear to ear.  
Before Manic's foot could stomp again, Sonia piped up "Can you take us to your crops, we can inspect?"  
"Oh, sure." Amy replied, walking to the north of the town, the siblings following. She led them to the farthest point north of the village, showing a large field of dirt with brown sprouts all around.  
"Ugh…this place reeks." Manic said, covering his nose.

"That's the smell of decaying plant life." Amy sighed, shaking her head. "We're poor and starving, and it's all because of this stupid drought. We've tried everything to get water, but nothing has worked."  
"No problemo." Sonic smirked, kicking dirt again. "We'll have that water in here in no time!"  
"We'll try tomorrow." Said Sonia. "It's getting dark, we should get some rest."

"You all can stay at my house!" cheered Amy, going into a smile again. "I've got plenty of room." She then took Manic's hand. "Come on, Manic, I want to show you my room! It'll be just like old times!" She giggled, running off with him.  
 "O-okay!" Manic stuttered, following quickly.

Sonia chuckled softly. "Isn't that cute?"  
"It's making me sick to my stomach." Her brother replied, sticking a finger in his throat to show what he meant.  
Sonia just laughed, then sighed, gazing at the withered crops. "These poor people…what could be causing this?"  
"That's what we're here to find out." Sonic said with a determined look on his blue face, walking off to where Amy had ran, Sonia soon following.

Note-Next Chapter coming eventually.


	3. Sweet Sweet,So Sweet

Amy's wooden house had enough room for the sleeping bags the siblings had brought-they guessed ahead of time that they might need to stay a bit-and she shared what little food she had with them. After eating, they set up their sleeping bags in the guest room. Manic, after unrolling his, noticing something atop a dresser drawer. It was a withered old rose in a beautiful green vase. He blinked, then widened his eyes and ran over to it.  
  
"That's the rose I gave you!" he said in a gasp. Amy walked over and nodded.  
  
"I wanted something to remember you by. I missed you every day, Manic." She looked to him, and he looked back at her. He felt his face heating up, seeing those emerald green eyes. "Things just weren't the same without you."  
  
Manic gulped. "I...I uh...missed you too." He then found the floor very interesting, since that was all he could stare at.  
  
"Time to snooze!" Sonic suddenly yelled, diving into his sleeping bag. "Good night, sleep tight, don't let ugly ol Buttnik bite!"  
  
Amy burst into giggles. "Buttnik, that's so clever! Is your brother always this funny?"  
  
Manic just mumbled something and crawled into his sleeping bag.   
  
Morning seemed to come too early for Manic, as the sun shot through the windows onto his face. Grumbling, he wearily opened his eyes and yawned. He noticed his sister's sleeping bag was empty, meaning she was already up. Stomach growling, he headed for the kitchen, although a pang of guilt came with him, knowing Amy barely had anything for herself. He heard two voices from the kitchen, and stopped walking.  
  
"So, Sonia...have your brothers always been like this?" Sweet, gentle Amy's voice, with a touch of curiosity.  
  
"Since they were born." Came the laughter of dear sister Sonia, ready to answer all questions.  
  
Manic hid behind a wall, tilting his ears a bit, deciding to listen in some more before entering.  
  
Amy sighed a bit.  
  
"Is something wrong?" asked Sonia.  
  
"Oh, no, it's just...your brother."  
  
"Uh, which one?"  
  
"You know..." a pause, then a giggle. "The cute one."  
  
Manic felt a blush coming onto his cheeks.  
  
"Uh, right...what about him?" Sonia actually had no idea which one Amy meant.  
  
"Well...this may seem sudden, I mean he just got into town...but he's so...different."  
  
"Different?"  
  
"I mean, I've never met anyone like him. So...handsome, and charming, and witty..."  
  
The blush on Manic's face got larger.  
  
"A...huh."  
  
"It seems to fast, but...I think I may have gotten a crush on him."  
  
Manic felt like he had been hit by a Swatbot smack in the face. Jaw dropping open, he panicked. His best friend-who, he now had to admit, was WAY more than just attractive-was in love with him?!? He gulped...then, thought 'What's so bad about that?' his cheeks turned from red to pink, a smile forming.  
  
"But we all just met!" Sonia yelped, surprised.  
  
"Oh, I know, but I can't stop thinking about him...those gorgeous eyes..."   
  
Manic shifted his shoulders, smiling more.  
  
"That incredible smile..."  
  
Manic straightened his jacket, looking proud.  
  
"His perfect blue fur..."  
  
He began smoothing down his arm fur when it hit him what she just said.  
  
"Wait, BLUE fur?" Sonia stuttered.   
  
"Yeah! Sonic is just soooooo cute...you think he likes me the same way? He called me pretty and intelligent...he's so nice to me!" Amy squealed, giggling again.  
  
"I don't mean to be rude, but Sonic says that to all the girls he meets." Sonia sighed, glancing to the room they were just sleeping in. Sonic was snoring quite loudly, but she spotted one of Manic's ears poking out from a wall.  
  
"Oh...really?" Amy sounded heartbroken.  
  
"Hey, cheer up, maybe you can find someone else...maybe Man-"  
  
"GOOD MORNING!" Manic yelled as he suddenly ran into the kitchen, desperate to shut his sister up. "Say, why don't we skip this whole breakfast ordeal and go straight to business? Come on, sis, buttnik's waiting!" His words were spewed so fast it was almost impossible to tell what he was saying as he frantically grabbed Sonia by the wrist and began dragging her rapidly out of the room, leaving one very confused Amy behind.  
  
Sonia, when out of Amy's seeing and hearing range, snapped her arm free from her brother's grasp. "You like her, don't you?" She spat, a coy smile on her face.  
  
"NO! Nooo, don't be silly." Manic stammered, looking away. He tried poking his brother in his sleeping bag to wake him up. "We, uh, just gotta, you know, work! Work to save the, um, village, yeah!"  
  
"You're head-over-heels for her."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"You haven't stopped staring at her since we got here."  
  
"She's changed."  
  
"In an attractive way, thanks to a little thing called puberty. She's not six anymore, you know."  
  
"She's not attractive. Nuh uh. No way. Come on, Sonic, get up!"  
  
"Five more minutes..." Sonic mumbled, turning his head slightly.  
  
"You were listening to me and Amy's conversation, weren't you?" Sonia crossed her arms.  
  
"I just happened to overhear."  
  
"You've been jealous of Sonic getting Amy's attention."  
  
"I couldn't care less if Amy liked me." A pause. "I MEANT SONIC! I don't care if she likes SONIC!"  
  
"OKAY, I'm up already!" Sonic shouted, sitting up and rubbing his aching ears.  
  
Sonia giggled, heading for the door. "Quite an interesting soap opera this is turning into..."  
  
"I DON'T LIKE HER LIKE THAT! ...Wait, I MEANT AT ALL! I DON'T LIKE HER AT ALL!" Manic shouted, chasing his sibling.  
  
Sonic just blinked, confused beyond reasoning, and followed the two.  
  
At the outskirts of the village, Sleet and Dingo's famous scorpion-shaped flying device was parked many miles away from Seeing Eye view. Dingo was making his way to one of the exits, tiptoeing carefully. He had to make sure Sleet wouldn't find him, if his plan would work.  
  
Now up to this point I've made Dingo look mildly intelligent. I think it's time we actually had him do what he does best...act like an idiot.  
  
Which is why when he couldn't find the exit-on his own vehicle, for Queen Allena's sake-, he decided to make his own by trying to rip open a wall, causing several alarms to go off. Sleet, and two Swatbots, found him quickly.  
  
"WHAT are you doing?" Sleet snapped, glaring his stupid companion down.  
  
"Uh...looking for the bathroom?" Dingo replied, nervously grinning.  
  
"You couldn't find it in our own vehicle? For the love of...wait, isn't that your transformation device?" He pointed to Dingo's left hand, indeed holding said device.  
  
"...Uh, I thought it was the remote."  
  
"To what?"  
  
"A TV, of course."  
  
"We don't HAVE a TV."  
  
"Oh." Dingo looked down at the device, gulping hard. "Uh, well, you see-"  
  
"Shut up for a few seconds, we can discuss this later. I need to know more about these time stones, so you will sneak into the village, disguised and get the dirt out."  
  
A very, VERY dim light bulb went off in Dingo's head. "OOH! OOH! CAN I BE KNUCKLES? CAN I CAN I CAN I? HUH HUH HUH?" he hopped up and down eagerly, like a child in a candy store.  
  
Sleet raised an eyebrow, but gave it a good deal of thought. "Hmmm...they do trust that idiot echidna a lot...and we could get secrets from the Underground as well! What a brilliant idea...I'm glad I thought of it."  
  
"You're so smart, Sleet."  
  
"I know." Sleet grabbed the transformation device and zapped it at Dingo. Now whenever Dingo transforms, at least one thing about him stays the same. When he's an inanimate object, sometimes his fur color and face stays. When he's a person, his voice and color might also be there. This time, Dingo had researched and watched the videotapes of Knuckles so much, his DNA almost looked exactly like him...except he was orange. Sleet 'hmm'ed a bit, then came up with a simple solution-dumping red paint on Dingo, and then painted on the white crescent on his chest.  
  
"There. Now, we're a days walking distance from the town...you should arrive by tomorrow. Knowing you, you'll mess this up somehow, so...." Sleet took out a small computer chip and inserted it into the 'ear hole' that echidnas have on the side of their heads. They're small and unnoticeable, which was a perfect place to hide the small chip. "I'll tell you what to say through here. You have to talk like Knuckles, after all. If you mess up, and you will, I'll be able to help you. Now get moving!"  
  
Before he knew it, Dingo the echidna was walking toward Lilinilia, an evil deed set in him, and a vile idea in his mind.  
  
Now of course the royal siblings had no idea that in two days Sleet and Dingo were heading their way. Right now they were more confused on the dying crops as they inspected the brittle fields before them. Using a portable laptop, Sonia had sent plant samples to Syrus, their main–technology-man. Sonic and Manic walked around the fields, checking the dirt. Manic, however, seemed to be distracted.  
  
"Bro, why did you flirt with Amy?"  
  
Sonic looked up and raised an inquisitive eyebrow to his brother. "'Cause she was cute. No biggie. Why?"  
  
"Well...well I don't want her to get her heart broken! Yeah, that's it." Manic quickly looked back to the dirt, kicking some of it awkwardly with his foot. Sonic just shrugged.  
  
Sonia walked over to the two. "See anything unusual?"  
  
"Yeah." Said Sonic. "These plants are dying for no reason."  
  
Sonia rolled her eyes. "In other words, nothing new. This is too strange...the dirt looks fine, nothing wrong with the plants themselves, what could be killing them?"  
  
Manic looked at one the plants and tugged at it a bit. One of the leaves curled up, looking a frill. A frill...just like on Amy's dress. Amy...  
  
Sonic blinked. "What's with Manic? He's so spaced out he could be an astronaut."  
  
Sonia giggled. "Oh, don't mind him, he's lovesick."  
  
"I AM NOT!" Manic shouted, glaring at his sister.  
  
"Aren't what?"  
  
The three looked behind them to see Amy walking up, looking curious.  
  
"Oh, uh, nothing Ames." Manic stuttered, accidentally pulling the plant out.  
  
"Ames?" Sonic asked.  
  
Amy giggled. "It was his nickname for me. His was Manny. You found out anything?"  
  
'Other than Manic is a hopeless lovesick fool?' Sonia thought, but shook her head. "Nothing so far."  
  
Amy sighed. "I wish I could help...all I ever do is check the irrigation system."  
  
Sonia blinked. "Irrigation system?"  
  
"Oh, yes. Underground we have a system of pipes that lead from a far away waterfall. The pipes carry the water here, watering the plants. My job is to make sure the pipes run smoothly, and they have been."  
  
Sonia stroked her chin. "Interesting..."  
  
Sonic yawned. "Maybe the plants committed vegi-cide..."  
  
For once Amy didn't laugh. The brothers looked at her when she didn't respond, until she sighed again.  
  
"I'm getting really scared. Sleet and Dingo could be here any day, and that means robotization for all of us. I don't know what to do! If the Resistance can't do anything..."She sadly trailed off.  
  
"Don't worry, Ames!" Manic said defiantly. "We're not giving up! Something is killing these plants and we're going to find out what, or my name isn't Manic Hedgehog!"  
  
"How can you be so sure, Manny?" Amy sniffed.  
  
"Because we never gave up as kids! We knew times were tough, and sometimes food was scarce, but we didn't give up! You remember how I used to go for days without stealing and try to earn money honestly, just because you said it wasn't right to take from other people? I did it for you, because you said we couldn't give up on being honest and true! And I'm not giving up now!"  
  
Amy stared at Manic, but soon a smile came upon her face. "I can't believe you remember that far back..."  
  
Sonic was trying his hardest not to laugh at that speech, but Sonia helped him by whacking him over the head.  
  
"Of course I remember! I remember the day you skinned your knees and I carried you on my back all the way to your parent's place, and your 6th birthday when you wanted a real birthday party and I invited all the kids in the city, and the time when...you...uh..."Manic was trailing off, due to the smirk he was getting from his sister. "...Uh...Oh, I think I heard Syrus calling for us!!!!!" With that, he ran as fast as he could out of the field and scrambled to their van.  
  
Sonic was now holding his gut laughing. Sonia whapped him again, then to looked to a confused Amy.  
  
"Hey Amy, you can go home. We'll keep inspecting." Sonia said, patting Amy on the shoulder.  
  
"Okay...thanks." She slowly replied, walking off.  
  
-  
  
End of Chapter Three. Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are sweet. 


End file.
